


Responsible parents do not name their children Gareth

by iridescent_blue



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I just love my boys, I need to go to bed, Lots of fun things, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grizz is so in love its not even funny, idk man this is just good and sweet and happy?, like im projecting at this point, like more than a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, no beta i am a coward but god hasnt smote me yet, seriously i sat down an hour and fifteen minutes ago and here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: A story about how Grizz got his nickname, followed by Sam giving him a pet name, followed by the use of that pet name, and some funny reactions from friends.Just gratuitous amounts of happiness. So much joy. No sadness. At all. Literally. No conflict. Just a lil nervous Grizz but there's so much happy you won't even notice.*uwu chapter 2 notice* Sam gets a nickname of his own, and it leads to some... shenanigans with his friends.Also lovely and beautiful and nothing hurts either and everything is fine I promise I'd never do my boys dirty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 9:48 PM and it is currently 11:06 PM. I have not stood up since writing the first word of this fic. My butt hurts. 
> 
> But yeah uhhh ya boi uploading two times in a week? Actually pulling through? Ugh we stan a King (it's me. I'm the king. stan me.)
> 
> Yeah i got the idea for this as i was falling asleep last night and it was more abt grizz hugging people? like a lot. idk i project onto grizz bc we both are Huggers and Nature Guys so ????? take my shit idk
> 
> (also, hey! figured out the proper way to type someone signing! italics! wowza! who knew! not me!)  
> (can you tell i need to go to bed)

In Grizz’s opinion, when you name a child, you need to make sure that they won’t be bullied for their name. Their name should have some plausible nicknames. It’s a good idea for it to be a common name. It’s also a good idea to make sure that the name is a little popular or well-known now, rather than being widely used last century. It should also roll off the tongue nicely. It’s optional for it to have a nice meaning. Maybe Grizz has too many opinions on what people should name their babies. Maybe he’s entitled to these opinions because his parents named him  _ Gareth. _

You see, Gareth doesn’t really tick any of the boxes of Grizz’s requirements for a good baby name. A kid in kindergarten named Gareth? Perfect material for jokes. Gary is the only possible nickname, and it  _ sucks. _ Imagine being called fucking  _ Gary. _ Grizz has to suppress a mild amount of nausea whenever he thinks that if things had gone differently, he could’ve been called Gary. On to the next two requirements: commonality and relevancy. Barely anyone is named Gareth, and it was most commonly used in the nineteen-fucking-forties. So pretty fucking old. Does the name Gareth roll off the tongue nicely? Maybe for grandparents, but not so much in third grade where everyone and their father is named Sam. It does have a nice meaning and one that suits Grizz pretty well. It’s Welsh, meaning “gentle.” So his parents caught his nature from the moment he popped out of his mother, a little under eighteen years ago. 

Once he became friends with the Guard in fourth grade, they decided that he needed a nickname. Something short and sweet. Something that got Grizz in a nutshell. So, one day at lunch, they had suggested ideas. Some pretty fucking stupid ones went around before Grizz mentioned that his dad called him “Bear,” because he always hugged his dad when he got home (eventually, he started hugging everyone. Apparently, he was very good at it. Who knew being tall and broad made you give good hugs? Not Grizz, apparently). That led Luke to make a connection very slowly. 

“Okay, ‘Bear.’ We can work with that. What kinds of bears are there?”

To which Jason, who had been reading those “Who Would Win?” books that hypothesized two animals fighting said, “Oh! Grizzly bears! The coolest kind of bear!”

And something miraculous happened in Grizz’s underdeveloped fourth-grade mind. “What if I went by Grizz? Cause Grizzly sounds weird and gross but Grizz is cool and sounds really tough? And it has a G in it!”

The table went  _ wild. _ Clark started banging his fists on the table, yelling “Grizz, Grizz, Grizz, Grizz,” and soon the other boys joined in, wrapping their arms around Grizz and chanting his new name until a teacher walked over and yelled at them to shut up. But Grizz had been renamed. Gareth Visser, that sort of shy kid who played football and hung out with his little group of buddies was now Grizz. Nothing else about him changed, just the name. 

-_-

The memory of how he got his nickname comes flooding back through him as Sam tells him the name of Becca’s baby.  _ Eden. _ No real options for bullying, check. No nicknames, but with a name that short, who needs them? Check. Uncommon name, but still elegant and not at all high and mighty. Check. It’s been used pretty consistently through time, so check. It sounds lovely and is so easy to say. Check. And it means “delight.” Check. Pretty perfect name, if you ask Grizz. 

He’s so lost in thought remembering how he got his nickname and running through his checklist for a good name that he jolts a little when Sam taps him. “ _ So”, _ he signs, “ _ what do you think?” _

Grizz smiles. “It’s great. I love it.” Now Sam’s smiling. He’s beaming. “Let me guess,” Grizz says, signing to the best of his ability, “you picked it out.” Sam nods. “It means delight, you know. It’s almost like you decided to christen New Ham as our own Garden of Eden.”

Sam shrugs. “ _ Maybe. She better be a delight though. Right now she just needs attention. All the time.” _ Grizz notices the dark circles under Sam’s eyes and points at them in concern.  _ “Just tired. Kelly has her right now, and Becca’s sleeping.” _ He yawns. 

“You should be sleeping too, dumbass.”

_ “Wanted to see you.” _ Grizz’s heart soars. Sam wanted to be with him and near him. Everything’s gotten a lot better since Becca and Grizz sat down and had a nice long talk about everything that was happening involving the baby and Sam and his relationship with Grizz. It’s nice now. 

“Well you can sleep here if you want.” Grizz gestures to his bed. It’s lonely when Sam’s not there. Instead of hugging Sam in his sleep, Grizz hugs a pillow. He can’t sleep otherwise. It’s just better when he has someone to hold. 

Sam sighs, content.  _ “Okay. Can I borrow some sweatpants? Sleeping in jeans is all I’d need to be suitably punished in Hell.” _ Grizz snorts and starts rifling through his drawers, looking for a pair of pants for Sam to wear. The first time he saw Sam wearing his clothes, he almost fainted. Sam was wearing his green hoodie, just after waking up. It covered his hands and hung low on his neck, showing his collarbones and he looked so  _ small _ and Grizz felt the need to protect him at all costs. Well, Grizz always feels like that.

He tosses a pair of sweatpants on his bed and points to them. Sam nods, signing  _ thank you _ to him, and starts to change. Grizz turns away, self conscious. Even though he’s literally had sex with Sam, the casual intimacy feels like a punch in the gut, but in a good way. The way that makes you sigh and smile and sends warmth through your whole body. 

Sam climbs into Grizz’s bed, and so does Grizz. Grizz leans against the headboard, Sam with his head on Grizz’s stomach, looking up at him so that they can talk. “ _ So,”  _ Sam signs, “ _ How’d you end up with a name like Grizz anyway?” _

So Grizz tells him the story. And Sam laughs. And smiles. And tells him that Grizz is a very good name (and Gareth is absolute shit), but he likes Bear a little bit better. “ _ It’s more endearing, _ ” Sam says, “ _ and it doesn’t feel right calling you ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’ or something gross like that. You also give the best hugs.”  _ Sam’s getting tired, and Grizz can tell. His signs are getting a little bit sloppier and his eyes are involuntarily closing. 

“You need to go to sleep.” Sam shakes his head. “Yeah, I get it, you want to hang out with me, but this is good too. You’re no fun when you’re grumpy and tired.” Sam begrudgingly nods, and Grizz slides down until his head hits a pillow, cuddling Sam. Sam rolls over, pushing his back into Grizz, so that he’s the little spoon. That’s fine. Grizz loves being the big spoon. 

Falling asleep is easier when he’s in Sam’s arms.

-_-

Sam didn’t like when he said he was going to start calling Grizz “bear.” It started as little things, with him saying “ _ thank you bear” _ in the mornings when Grizz made the two of them tea. Then, it became all Sam ever called Grizz. It was how a few people found out they were together. 

Grizz, Sam, Becca, Gordie, Bean, Allie, and Will were all hanging out together one night, watching the entirety of Star Wars (not counting the pre-sequels, because they suck), when Grizz had gotten up to refill his and Sam’s waters (there was a rule that there was no alcohol on movie nights). When he came back, Sam had signed  _ thank you bear, _ but he had also said it aloud. Gordie, observant as ever, had caught it, and paused the movie.

“Did Sam just call you ‘bear?’” Gordie was astonished when Grizz nodded, blushing. Sam was watching Becca as she translated for him. 

Will looked equally confused. “Why?”

“You don’t call your significant other pet names?” Sam asked, and laughed as Will and Allie began to flounder.

“Wait,” Allie said. “You two are dating? More importantly, Grizz, you’re gay?” Now the entire room was laughing, including Grizz.

“We haven’t exactly been subtle. Also yeah, I’m gay. No big deal.” Grizz was fine talking about him and Sam dating, but when it came to addressing Grizz’s sexuality, nope, no thanks, he was out, not talking about that. He thought mentioning his handcuffs would be weirder, but nope, it was harder to say he was gay rather than imply he liked being tied up.

Bean shoves Gordie. “You are such an idiot. You literally walked by their room a few days ago where they were both asleep, cuddling, with the door open.”  _ Shit. _ Grizz had forgotten to close the door after Sam came over that day. “How oblivious can you be?”

“Pretty fucking oblivious, apparently,” Gordie mumbles, blushing. 

“Anyway, Grizz, Sam, y’all are cool with us.” Allie reaches over and pats Grizz on the shoulder. “Your secret is safe with us.”

“It’s not a secret. You don’t have to lie. Y’know, just don’t, like, advertise that we’re a couple. Can we just keep watching? Luke hasn’t even gotten his hand cut off yet.”  _ Wow.  _ Grizz is bad at talking. The movie resumes, and Sam, who’s sitting on the floor between his legs, reaches up and squeezes Grizz’s hand three times.  _ I love you. _ Grizz squeezes back four times.  _ I love you too. _

And they mean it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has given Grizz the nickname of "bear," and when he tells Grizz something he's been thinking about, he gets a nickname for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHA i wrote a chapter two even tho no one asked but hey!! gotta get those creative juices flowing bc my therapist says its a sign of my mental health repairing

Sam loves Grizz. He really, really does. He especially loves how Grizz blushes when he calls him “bear.” Because Grizz is big and intimidating but he’s such a sweetheart and Sam is so fucking _whipped._ He told Grizz that Bear works because he gives really good hugs and it works since his nickname is already kind of short for “grizzly bear,” but it’s also because Grizz reminds him of Winnie the Pooh in some ways. He’s sweet and kind and just wants people to be happy and for things to work out okay. Even though he’s a part of the Guard, he’s incredibly nonviolent, and whenever he has to use force and hurt someone, he comes home to Sam shaking. It’s so incredibly sweet. 

Sam’s never really needed a nickname. He doesn’t have an exotic name or one that’s good for nicknames. Samuel is one of the most boring names that you can have. It just means “name of God,” which Sam finds pretty uptight, and it’s attached to so much Biblical shit that he could care less about. At least it’s common. There are no real insults based on the name Sam.

Even though Sam’s never needed a nickname beyond ‘Sam,’ Campbell has been sure to give him plenty, and none of them are good. ‘Fag’ is one of the most common, and at this point, Sam is resigned to it. No one else calls him a fag, so he thinks he’s doing pretty well. 

There’s a lot of time to think about these things in the mornings when Sam wakes up before Grizz. He sleeps like a rock, and even if Sam wanted to wake him up, he’d need an alarm set to the loudest it could go. He doesn’t know how loud that is, but according to Grizz, it’s pretty obnoxious. So in the mornings, sunlight filtering in through the windows, wrapped up in Grizz’s arms, Sam thinks about everything there is to think about. This morning, it’s nicknames.

Sam closes his eyes, curls closer to Grizz, and lets himself drift off again.

-_-

They’re eating breakfast when Sam remembers what he was thinking about that morning. “ _Hey Bear,”_ he starts, and once Grizz looks up from his food, he continues. _“You kind of remind me of Winnie the Pooh.”_ Grizz blushes. 

“How so?” 

_“You’re just so sweet and you’re always trying to make everything okay. You just really want everyone to be happy and want everything to work out. You’re just a big softie and I really love you.”_ Sam’s heart skips a beat every time he says that. They’ve been together for over four months and it still feels so exciting to Sam, to be able to say he loves someone and know that they love him back.

Grizz smiles softly. He doesn’t speak, just lifts a hand up. Palm facing Sam, thumb and pointer finger extended, middle and ring fingers down, pinkie up. _I love you._

They pause for a moment, just enjoying being in the presence of each other. Sam watches Grizz think. He’s such a transparent person, and it’s so delightful to watch him come up with ideas and things to say because Sam can see the moment that everything clicks together in his mind, a second before he says it. 

The moment comes, and a second later, Grizz opens his mouth. “Well, if I’m now Winnie the Pooh, then you’re my honey because I can’t get enough of you.” _Fuck._ Sam is in so fucking deep. It’s not fair how lucky he is to have Grizz for a boyfriend. 

_“Yeah, I guess I am your honey.”_ Grizz watches Sam’s hands, copies the sign for _honey_ , committing it to memory. Sam feels blessed to have a boyfriend who would be willing to learn another entire language for him. It’s not easy to learn ASL, but Grizz is invested and when Grizz puts his mind to something, the thing happens. 

And now Grizz has learned another word in sign language, and Sam has a new nickname. 

-_-

They’re planning what they’re going to do about Lexie and Harry and more importantly, Campbell. It’s a rainy April morning, and Sam is making tea while the rest of the group figures out a way to get out of this 1984-esque scenario where thoughtcrime exists now (hey, if Grizz is going to learn ASL, then Sam is going to read Grizz’s favorite books. The man has taste, after all).

He finishes with Grizz’s tea and sets it down in front of him as he sits down, leaning into Grizz’s side. Grizz turns to him and signs _thanks, honey,_ before continuing with the conversation. Becca waves at Sam, looking astonished. 

_Honey?_ She signs. _You calling him bear was cute enough but fucking honey, Sam? That’s too much._ Sam just smiles. 

“So, are any of you going to translate what you’ve been saying?” Allie is not happy. It’s understandable. She was locked up by Campbell and still won’t go into detail about the shit that he did to her. She doesn’t have any scars, but when they let her go, she was covered in bruises and scratches and had two black eyes. So yeah, the slight goofing off that Sam and Becca are doing really isn’t flying with her, and Sam gets it.

Becca saves him. “Just something little and stupid and irrelevant. We’ll tell you later.” Allie just sighs and continues with the meeting. Grizz pokes him and smiles, and Sam knows he understood every word that Becca said. 

-_-

They’ve adjourned the meeting once everything got a little too tense and dark for the afternoon, so they’ve moved into the living room and put on some random movie that they found, to provide some background stimulus.

“So,” Will says, sprawled on the floor, head leaning against the chair that Allie’s perched on, “what was that thing that you,” he gestures to Sam, “and Becca were so amused by?”

Grizz jumps in before Sam can speak, signing along as he speaks. They’re on the couch, pressed together, Sam in a spot where he can see almost everyone, and Becca can translate for him. “It was just something I said. Nothing much.”

_“I gave him tea and he called me honey and Becca decided to make fun of me for it.”_ It’s not that big of a thing for Sam. The gang that they’re with has known that they’re dating for about two months now, and Sam’s thankful that they don’t treat them any differently. They make fun of them for being disgustingly cute (even though there’s not a lot of PDA in their relationship) and make crude jokes and Sam finally feels like he fits in somewhere. It’s a very nice feeling.

He can’t hear it, but he watches everyone in the room begin to giggle. “Why?” Allie manages to get out, and Sam’s glad that he made her day just a little bit brighter. The light in her eyes that disappeared after Campbell arrested her is slowly starting to come back, and Sam can see it flicker in that moment. 

“Sam thinks that I’m comparable to Winnie the Pooh, somehow, and I joked that if I was Pooh he’d be my honey and now I haven’t stopped calling him honey and it’s kind of weird but who cares, right?” Grizz is so good at answering for Sam now, and his answer sends another bout of giggles through their group.

“So,” Bean says, wiping her eyes, “why is Grizz like Winnie the Pooh, Sam? Care to enlighten us?” She’s laughing, but there’s no malice in her eyes, just a fondness for the two of them.

_“I’m gonna get kind of sappy here and you can’t make fun of me for it.”_ Everyone nods. _“It’s just that Grizz is such a teddy bear who’s just like Winnie the Pooh because he tries to see the good in everyone and just wants things to turn out okay, and Grizz kind of comes from ‘grizzly bear,’ and so I just made the connection.”_ Sam’s been staring at Grizz the entire time that he talks, seeing the softest smile appear on his face, and once he finishes, Grizz pushes forward and gives him a quick kiss. Sam just curls into Grizz’s side and looks at everyone else, gauging their reactions. Allie looks genuinely touched, Will is shaking his head, and so is Becca, but they’re both smiling. Bean is _beaming._ He can’t see Gordie from where he’s sitting, but he’s pretty sure that he is making up for the blush that Sam doesn’t have.

No one presses further, and they turn back to their own little conversations. Sam leans into Grizz, tracing shapes on his leg under the blanket that they’re sharing. He’s in heaven, curled against one of his favorite people in the world, watching a movie on a rainy day with his friends. The Sam from sophomore year never could have predicted this moment, and he’s happy that he wouldn’t have predicted this because it makes the moment all the more special. But his sophomore year is in the past. Everything is in the past, and there’s no point to dwell there, in that pit of insecurity and loneliness, when he has everything he needs right here, in this moment. So he presses closer to Grizz and soaks up the moment while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhh i got the idea bc of someone commenting on jose julian's instagram of a pic of jack wearing a sweater with winnie the pooh photoshopped on top of it something like "what if sam called grizz bear and grizz called sam honey" and i was like hEY I DID HALF OF THAT LETS MAKE IT A WHOLE THING
> 
> so uhhh ig commenter if ur here thanks for the idea
> 
> anyway hope u liked it uhhh if theres any grammar mistakes then tell me?? ill go in and fix them i prOMISE
> 
> if u wanna make me happy and get me to write more (bc i have two more ideas rn and likely there will be more), then leave some kudos or a comment if you're feelin it!
> 
> have a nice day/night/whatever my dude maybe youre reading this in space where there is no day or night unless the clocks dictate it but whatever have a nice time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to bed im t i r e d
> 
> have a nice day!
> 
> if you feel like clicking extra, pop a kudo on this! it's fun, i promise. if you really feel like upping the ante and bein a rad lad, drop a comment for me to get overly happy about because i'm getting attention
> 
> anyway stay frosty bois see u on the flip side with more grizzam fic that i think of as i fall asleep


End file.
